Machiatto
by perfecthaugust
Summary: Kisah cinta Namjoon yang seperti secangkir machiatto. bxb/ BTS/ Namjoon x Yoongi ft. Jungkook/ NamGi/ OneShoot


**Macchiato**

 **Namjoon x Yoongi ft. Jungkook**

 **OneShoot / Drama / Litte Hurt**

 **©PERFECTAUGUST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditepi jalan, disudut kedai kopi yang baru saja buka minggu lalu, duduklah seorang pemuda dengan surai semanis karamel ditemani dengan secangkir machiatto dan bisingnya kehidupan sore hari. Entah sudah berapa ribu detik berlalu ia lewati untuk menunggu seseorang yang bahkan hingga saat ini belum memberikan tanda tanda kehadirannya. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah. Orang itu pasti datang. Setidaknya, itu yang diharapkan sang pemuda.

"Oh, Namjoon _hyung_?" tiba tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi perhatian pemuda bernama Namjoon itu mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan Ia mendapati seorang bocah –yang sudah Ia anggap seperti adik kandung sendiri- sedang berdiri manis dengan balutan seragam sekolah lengkap dan segelas milk shake vanilla ditangannya tak jauh dari tempat Ia duduk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini _hyung_?" bocah itu mendekat dan duduk dihadapan Namjoon.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu bocah. Jadi kenapa kau belum pulang kerumah?" bocah ber- _nametag_ Jeon Jungkook itu hanya memberikan cengiran lima jari hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku baru saja selesai bermain di _game center_ bersama teman temanku, _hyung_." Ucapnya.

"Tch, jangan terlalu banyak main, bocah." Jawab Namjoon sembari mendaratkan sebuat sentilan ringan di dahi Jungkook membuat bocah itu merengut.

" _Arraseo_! Lagi pula aku juga tidak begitu sering kok. Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Protes bocah itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menyedot _milk shake_ vanillanya hikmat dengan mata yang tidak lepas menatap Namjoon untuk mendapat jawaban.

Namjoon menghela nafas dalam, kemudian mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali sebelum mengatakan, "Menunggu seseorang?" Bahkan Ia sendiri tidak yakin. Sedikit Ia melirik arloji yang bertengger apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ini sudah lebih dari lima jam sejak waktu makan siang. Haruskah Ia tetap menunggu?

" _MWO_?" Heboh Jungkook. Dan Namjoon melemparkan tatapan 'tolong jangan berlebihan dan kecilkan suaramu.' "Hehe, _mianhae hyung_. Jadi kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang sekarang? Jahat sekali, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku! Kapan dia akan datang? Maukah hyung mengenalkanku padanya? Aku janji akan menjadi anak baik dan menggemaskan!" seru Jungkook semangat sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo _hyung_ antar pulang." Namjoon pun beranjak dari duduknya, disusul Jungkook yang mengekor dibelakang menuju mobil.

Jungkook tidak suka dengan kedaan dimana Namjoon _hyung_ -nya menjadi diam seperti ini. Sambil memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap, Ia berfikir apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada _hyung_ -nya itu. "Kenapa _hyung_ pulang? Bagaimana jika dia datang dan tidak menemukan _hyung_ disana? Aku yakin itu tidak baik untuk hubungan kalian. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Demi sekotak _chesse pizza_ gratis yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Namjoon di akhir minggu, Ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana sialan ini.

"Tidak akan Jungkook. Dia tidak akan datang. _Hyung_ sudah menunggunya sejak tadi." Jawab Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Berapa lama? Berapa lama _hyung_ telah menunggu?" Desak Jungkook. Namjoon masih fokus menyetir kemudian berkata, "Tidak begitu lama, aku disana sejak jam makan siang."

" _MWO_?" Lagi lagi Jungkook dan suara nyaringnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Menatap Namjoon tak percaya. "Aish! Kau ini berisik sekali seperti perempuan." Gerutu Namjoon mengundang sebuah pukulan dilengannya. "Memang apa yang telah hyung lakukan sehingga Ia bisa tega seperti itu hyung? Dan aku bukan perempuan!" Protes Jungkook. Ia menyilangka tangannya ditepan dada.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, sesekali melirik adiknya yang sedang merajuk itu. "Sudahlah Jungkook. _Hyung_ dan dia belum ada hubungan apapun. Rencananya sih, hyung ingin mengatakannya dengan serius hari ini. Tapi dia tidak datang." Jawab Namjoon seadanya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, dimana Ia mendapati sang adik yang ternyata masih marengut. Ia terkekeh lagi. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai lembut Jungkook. "Maaf, _hyung_ kan Cuma bercanda. Lagipula semua orang juga tau kalau kau ini laki laki. Walaupun sangat menggemaskan." Kini sebuah cubitan mendarat dipipi Jungkook membuat sang bocah mengerang kesakitan.

"Aish! Namjoon _hyung_!" Jungkook memukuli tangan Namjoon yang masih setia mencubit pipinya gemas. Kemudian Namjoon tertawa lepas melihat Jungkook yang menderita kesakitan. "Kau bilang tadi belum memiliki hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu kan hyung? Ayo ceritakan padaku! Mana tau aku bisa membantu." Seru Jungkook sembari terus mengusap pipinya yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Memang _hyung_ bilang sedang menunggu seorang gadis?" Jawab Namjoon dengan pertanyaan. Kemudian keadaan hening sesaat. Demi apapun Jungkook sedang berusaha mencerna perkataan hyungnya. "Jadi…, dia…, bukan seorang gadis…, lagi?" kali ini Namjoon yang terdiam. Selang beberapa detik sebuah pukulan keras mendarat tepat dibagian belakang kepala Jungkook. "Astaga Jeon Jeong Guk!"

"Ak –sakit _hyung_! Aku kan Cuma bertanya!" Protes Jungkook. "Tetap saja kau baru lima belas tahun! Astaga anak jaman sekarang." Namjoon mengacak rambutnya kasar. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Salah _hyung_ juga mengucapkan kata yang ambigu seperti itu!" Jungkook tidak mau disalahkan. "Apa yang ambigu? Maskudku itu dia seorang laki-laki. Bukan perempuan."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menoleh kearah Namjoon. "Apa _hyung_ seorang _submissive_?" bisik Jungkook dengan senyum meledek. "Mau dipukul lagi,ya?" jawab Namjoon dengan tangan yang sudah terangkat. "Tidak! Ampun!" Bocah itu langsung melindungi kepalanya. Namjoon terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja _hyung_ adalah seorang _dominant_. _Submissive_ itu dirimu Jeon Jeongguk."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya tidak terima. "Aku juga seorang _dominant_ hyung!"

"Tch, _dominant_ pantatmu."

"Aku selalu menunjukkan perasaanku terhadapnya." Setelah sunyi beberapa saat, Namjoon kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Aku juga selalu memberikan barang barang kesukaan dia. Saat dia jatuh aku selalu jadi orang yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Setiap makan siang aku selalu duduk menemaninya. Setiap Ia sedang ada masalah aku selalu berusaha untuk tetap membuatnya semangat dan selalu siap untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar tapi," Ada jeda beberapa detik. "Dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada."

Jungkook melirik Namjoon sejenak sebelum kembali memperhatikan kehidupan malam dibalik kaca mobil. "Hyung bodoh." Menyadari Namjoon sudah siap untuk memukulnya lagi, Jungkook langsung melanjutkan. "Bukan begitu caranya mendapatkan hati seorang _submissive_."

Keduanya terdiam. "Aku tau tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Tapi jika aku yang menjadi orang itu, aku jelas tidak akan pernah hyung dapatkan." Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam. "Diibaratkan seperti ingin menangkap ikan ditengah samudra yang luas. Jika hyung melompat kedalam laut itu dan berenang mengejar sang ikan. Apa hyung akan mendapatkannya? Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Namun jika _hyung_ tenang, melemparkan kail dengan umpan yang tepat ke tengah samudra. TAK! Ku jamin _Hyung_ pasti langsung akan mendapatkannya. Jangan pernah mengatakan jika _hyung_ mencintainya. Jangan pernah benar-benar menunjukkan jika hyung peduli dengannya. Jangan pernah sampai ia benar benar mengharapkan itu semua dari hyung. Apa _hyung_ sudah menciumnya?"

"Aku pasti sudah gila mendengarkan bocah lima belas tahun bicara tentang cinta."

"Aish! Jawab saja!"

" _Hyung_ sudah pernah menciumnya. Dua kali." Jawab Namjoon akhirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang _hyung_ katakan?" Namjoon terdiam. Mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan. "Hmm.., saat itu aku tidak mengatakan apa apa. Hanya ciuman tiba tiba." Mendengar itu Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Harusnya saat itu _hyung_ langsung tatap matanya! Katakan jika _hyung_ benar benar mencintai orang itu. Buat dia terpana dan berdebar debar, _hyung_. Sehingga Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolakmu!"

Namjoon terdiam lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam hati memikirkan perkataan bocah disampingnya ini.

"Atau," Jungkookkembali membuka suara. "Dia memiliki alasan lain." Ucapnya dengan tetap memandang ke luar jendela. Higa tiba tiba Ia kembali berseru. "Hyung lihat! Bukan kah itu Yoongi _hyung_? Wah ternyata dia sedang berkencan sekarang? Aku harus mendapatkan sekotak chesse pizza darinya besok! Aish aku tidak bisa melihat wajah si rambut oranye itu. Omo –Namjoon _hyung_! Mereka berciuman!" Seru Jungkook dengan tawa disela sela ucapannya. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa mencengkram kemudinya kuat. Menahan pahitnya pemandangan yang bahkan lebih pahit daripada puluhan cangkir macchiato yang selalu Ia pesan.

"Iya, dia punya alasan lain." Ucap Namjoon pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang yang sedang berciuman tak jauh dari mobil mereka berhenti.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya, sadar akan sesuatu kemudian menatap Namjoon tidak percaya. "Hyung…,"

 **-KEUTT-**

 _Umm, Halo?_

 _diatas tulisannya Namjoon x Yoongi tapi Yoonginya muncul sebagai cameo aja xD dan malah banyakan Jungkook... awalnya ini bukan FF dengan cast member BTS tapi aku mau bikin jadi versi BTS dan terbentuklah FF ini(?) pada ngerti gak sama apa yang aku coba buat sampaikan? kalo banyak yang tertarik, mungkin aku akan coba buat side story atau sequelnya?_

 _sejujurnya aku_ _ **NamJin**_ _HARDSHIPPER hahahahalol xD tapi belum ada inspirasi yang cocok buat jadiin mereka pemeran utamanya. karena menuru aku mereka itu cocok dikisah percintaan yang rumit dan dewasa... dan aku masih butuh banyak belajar buat bikin yang seperti itu T.T_

 _jadi... bisa tolong beri masukan dan semangat? Terimakasih! :3_

 _jangan lupa baca story aku yang lain ya~_


End file.
